Monsters University
Monsters University is the titular location in the series Monsters United. Its the University attended by Riley, Johnny and Randall. “''Founded in 1313 by Arthur Clawson, Monsters University has been a leading center of scholarship, scientific innovation, and juvenile hijinks since it first opened its towering gates."'' ―''Monsters University'' Fearbook Monsters University is an educational institute located in the suburban areas of Monstropolis. The university was founded in 1313 by Arthur Clawson, following a land grant from the city. It has six different schools of study: School of Scaring, School of Engineering, School of Liberal Arts & Monstrosities, School of Science, School of Business and School of Aquatics. Monsters University has a rivalry with the neighboring collage, Fear Tech. Places of Interest * Entrance Gate: This stone-and-metal gate marks the entrance to the University * Hardscrabble Sanctuary: This is the largest and oldest building on the campus. It is easily distinguished by its large green dome. It was renamed in both Riley and Hardscrabble's honor after Riley graduated. It houses Hardscrabble, Worthington, and Deroras's stone carved busts. ** Classroom A113: This is Professor Knight's classroom where he gives Scaring 101. * School of Drama: The school of Drama is Riley's main major * Registration Hall: This is where new students get their photos taken and officially become college students. * Housing ** Frat Row (also called Greek Row): This is where the many fraternities and sororities houses (except Oozma Kappa) are located, as well as where they all sleep at night. *** Roar Omega Roar Fraternity House: This is where the members of Roar Omega Roar live in. *** Human Fraternity House: This is where the members of Human live in. ** Dorms: The dormitories are where most of the monsters sleep in at night. It is also where the fourth event of the Scare Games called "Hide and Sneak" takes place. * Amphitheater: The college's amphitheater is for campus-wide assemblies. This is where the final event of the Scare Games, the Simulated Scare, takes place. * Bohol Hall: The university library. It is run and overseen by the Librarian, who according to her rules, no one is ever allowed to make noise (not even a creak on the floorboards) in her library or else she will kick the instigator out with her tentacles and into a pond. It is also where the second event of the Scare Games called "Avoid the Parent" (with the Librarian being "the parent") takes place. * Cafeteria: This is where students go to eat. According to Fay from Smile Squad, it has "Some of the best chefs in the world." Some of the food served here include rotten foods and garbage. * Fitness Center: A fitness center located in an athletics hall presumably near the Amphitheater. * Troll Bridge: A bridge built over a river running through the campus. Fraternities and Sororities The university has a Greek Life program, which includes six fraternities and six sororities. They compete in an annual event, the Scare Games.7 Fraternities * Jaws Theta Chi (abbreviated as JOX) * Roar Omega Roar (abbreviated as ROR) * Human (abbreviated as HMN) Sororities * Slugma Slugma Kappa (abbreviated as EEK) * Eta Hiss Hiss (abbreviated as HSS) * Python Nu Kappa (abbreviated as PNK)